Seliel
You may be looking for the Phantom Ninja who appeared in Cole: Ninja of Earth Seliel is a young girl whose father is the mayor of their hometown of Nom. In an effort to fight off the Nindroids who occupied her home, Seliel adopted the guise of the Phantom Ninja and fought against them. History The daughter of the mayor of Nom, Seliel witnessed the Ninja fighting the Skulkin, and inspired, sought to become a ninja herself. Setting to work, she began training in martial arts, and due to a lack of knowledge on Spinjitzu, created smoke pellets to blind her enemies as another means of gaining an advantage. However, before she could finish her self-training and begin her journey, Nom was attacked by General Cryptor and the Nindroids as part of the Overlord's plan to distract the ninja from Project Arcturus. Seliel and her father were quickly captured, being held hostage to force the rest of the village into subservience creating fake Nindroid parts. Seliel and her father were imprisoned in the recently-built factory; However, that night, while her father slept, Seliel found a secret entrance out and snuck out. However, fearing what would happen to her father if he was recaptured, Seliel didn't tell him and would go back to her prison before the Nindroids could notice. With the exit, she made a plan, going out every night and donning her Phantom Ninja armor, fighting the Nindroids before sneaking back into their prison to elminate the possibility that she was the enigmatic vigilante in the Nindroids' minds. Her feats and clever use of the smoke pellets made her renowned amongst the captive villagers, who regarded her as a supernatural entity. Who is The Phantom Ninja? After sneaking out once more, Seliel disabled a pair of Nindroid Drones, attracting the attention of the Ninja, who had stumbled across the village and noticed the presence of the machines. Later, Seliel ambushed a truck carrying metal for the Nindroids' factory, destroying the engine and being confronted by the ninja. Seliel, keeping her identity secret, revealed she planned to scatter the iron before taking revenge on the driver for assisting the machines, regardless of whether or not he knew of what he was involved in. However, the ninja distracted her, giving the driver time to escape, and furious, warned them not to interfere before disappearing, heading back to her prison. The next night, sneaking out under her disguise once more, she was confronted by Jay, who suspected her of secretly being a Nindroid trying to trick them; However, when his magnet failed to attract her, revealing she wasn't a machine, Seliel clashed with the ninja before Nya came to his aid, forcing Seliel to fly away. The next night, she snuck out of the prison once more, being spotted by Nya, unbeknownst to her. Continuing on, she attacked the Nindroids after the ninja freed her fellow villagers from the factory, begrudgingly working with them in gratitude. However, despite their attempts, they were cornered by the machines, and Seliel disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the ninja behind and returning to the prison. The next night, she snuck out yet again only to be confronted by Cole, who had been told by Nya of what she had seen the night before. Cole unmasked her, and angered, Seliel attacked Cole, blaming him and the rest of the team before the predicament of her home, declaring she wasn't willing to just stand aside. Ultimately, however, Cole managed to subdue and calm her down, suggesting an alliance, and for the sake of her friends and father, Seliel agreed to his proposition. The next night, she appeared before the Nindroids, claiming that the escaped villagers were in the woods and taunting them to challenge before her, and disappearing. Even as Cryptor and his army headed to the forest, where they fought the ninja, she rescued her father, stopping by the abandoned factory on the way and discovering the parts manufactured were useless fakes. After helping the ninja in the fight, Seliel gloated against Cryptor, revealing her rescued parent and identity to the Nindroid, forcing him to leave now that he had no leverage. Reconciling with her new friends and father, Seliel revealed how she became the Phantom Ninja before warning the ninja of the fake parts, causing Cole to realize the entire ordeal had been nothing more than a mere distraction. Though invited to join the team, Seliel announced that she preferred fighting solo, but nevertheless offered to help them out in the future, disappearing with her father. Later, while reconciling with her father on a hilltop, she managed to gain his approval to continue being the Phantom Ninja, and stared at the stars above, unknowingly looking at the comet Arcturus, where the ninja were at the very moment. Personality and Traits A very hot-headed and rebellious person, Seliel was one to always fight back against threats instead of running, taking pride in this as well. She had a great sense of justice, but could also be very vengeful, willingly harming an innocent driver who had no knowledge of assisting her enemies, and blaming the Ninja for the trouble that fell on her villagers. Additionally, Seliel was a bit of a loner, preferring to fight solo and being reluctant to ally with the ninja; However, she cared deeply for her father and the villagers, doing anything she could to protect them and swallowing her pride to do so. Seliel had a great amount of pride, unwilling to accept help under most circumstances unless she had no alternative, and was intelligent enough to invent her smoke pellets and create the Phantom Ninja armor. Likewise, she was very self-righteous and determined, refusing to give up in her fight against evil. Appearance As the Phantom Ninja, Seliel has similar ZX robes, except with different shades of gray clothes. She has a tool belt with a buckle crescent, and a mask of the ninja ZX slightly modified. She has maroon-brown like hair with a blue streak in it. Trivia *Seliel appears—in her masked Phantom Ninja form—on one of the computer screens in the 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos set. *Tommy Andreasen once stated it was unlikely they would use her in the show because she has no real relevance for the series story line.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/966948500415172608 **As of November 2019, Andreasen stated that there are no plans to add her to the show.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1191671304413483009 *Seliel appears in the non-canon novel, "Way of the Departed." Gallery Seliel beats Cole up.jpg 10808834 1492253447710977 382530256 n.jpg 929251 384714791680302 1434271226 n.jpg 1390031 390989211055179 538546892 n.jpg 10707252 1466426713621804 601685743 n.jpg 10725144 1487879458143134 715637844 n.jpg 10727590 1553909114843543 1626742279 n.jpg 10706941 807225902663066 919913339 n.jpg 925029 464758793663539 2092000302 n.jpg 927166 355145961319816 1514675784 n.jpg 10643906 301111483416457 1134668947 n.jpg 10727755 1562812620607445 705446303 n.jpg 10706996 378604985628873 64883337 n.jpg 10683921 1548356238734456 2041412316 n.jpg 10707111 258699234254359 1490517891 n.jpg 1389627 761538777246177 815374373 n.jpg 1971606 734037359978733 859580387 n.jpg 10483415 368716456624589 155886880 n.jpg 10601957 809412912431647 1294115373 n.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static e9iyzoqdua88ssksgkswgs44w 640.jpg References de:Seliel Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Non-canon Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Females Category:2014 characters